Blistered by Cold
by Mustaches101
Summary: It's 2013, a year after the movie takes place. Jack made friends with Arya, Mother Nature centuries ago. Pitch has returned, seeking something other than revenge. Jack always ruins Aryas plans with the cold, but Arya always forgives him. That is, until he does something almost unforgivable. Can Arya learn to love and relove Jack? Or has he gone to far? Rated M for a reason. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arya POV

Getting a duck's butt unstuck to a frozen pond was not how I planned to spend my day, but it was nothing compared to what was coming later...

There I was, Arya, overseer of nature. Aka, Mother Nature. I'm not a real mother, nor do I ever plan on becoming one. In fact, I never planned on having a boyfriend or falling in love again after what happened the first time. I have my plants and animals, and that's all I wanted... Or so I thought.

"Why does the little brat insist on always making it snow?! It's June!" I cursed as I stepped on the the frozen pond I had created for the deer to drink from only a month before. I took a stray strand of copper blonde hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I pulled the frost covered cat tails out of the way to reveal a mallard duck with its tail feathers frozen to the pond.

"Did he freeze you to the pond!?" I yelled when I saw the mallard.

The duck was trying to fly away while quaking very loudly. "It's ok baby, I'll help you."

After melting the ice and freeing the animal, I marched out in the middle of a snow covered field. "Jack Frost! Get your frozen ass down here now!"

As I suspected, Frost was sitting on a telephone pole, leaning on his staff. Slowly, he floated down to the ground, landing with a soft _crunch_ under his feet.

Jack POV

"Jack Frost! Do you know how long it will take that duck to grow those tail feathers back?! It was those duck's mating season! Now they won't have babies! The balance won..." That's when I stopped listening. I looked at the girl in front of me. She looked only a year younger than I do. I look 16 or so. She had coppery blonde hair and sharp, forest green eyes. Her pale skin only had a few freckles on it, and most of those were on her arms and nose. I knew that she was older then me. I'm not sure by how much, probably 300 years or so.

The first time I ever saw Arya, was the first time I ever liked a girl. She smiled at me and walked away. I could tell she didn't care to introduce herself, and she was going somewhere important. But I pursued. When I caught up to her, she was talking to a doe in a language I didn't understand. So I just walked next to her. Eventually, she looked up from her animal friend, only to run in the direction of a meadow. I tried to keep up, but fell behind. When I got to where she was, she was helping a golden eagle with a broken wing. She mended its fracture and helped it take off. I cleared my throat and she turned around and introduced herself. After that, we've been good friends. But she lectures me. It's boring.

I leaned on my staff. "Ary, look, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know he was literally going to freeze his ass off."

"Don't call me Ary right now! I'm pissed with you!"

"Ok. Well, I'm sorry." Then I flew off.

Arya POV

_God, what a child! It's 2013! He's 308 years old! He should act better!_ I thought._ He can't just go around freezing things in the middle of spring! He knows he can get away with it just because he's cute. Those icy blue eyes and that snow white hair and that playful smile. His smile! I love his smile. Oh god, how can I stay mad at him? Maybe I should be the one to apologize. At least for getting all pissy._

By then I had walked too close to a lake that hadn't froze all the way. I fell in.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I wove my arms for balance. _Splash!_

I pulled myself out of the freezing liquid and trudged in the snow. Just as I was starting to sniffle and sneeze, I heard a familiar Australian voice. "Damb bloody wombat. I see he got you too."

I turned to see my springtime friend. Bunnymund was standing four feet in front of me holding a boomerang.

"Twice actually."

"If he wasn't a guardian, I'd b-" Bunnymund began.

Jack landed behind the spirit of hope and smirked. "Hey Kangaroo. Glad to know you care about me."

"What did you call me?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Kangaroo."

The Easter Bunny kicked Jack in the stomach, then Jack shot him with frozen magic from his staff. After a few punches and blasts of magic, I stepped in. "Hey! Stop! Frost go freeze something. Bunny, go paint some eggs. You both have more important things to do that fight each other!" I am the only person who can talk to them like this when they're in a fight, because I know they will listen.

"Go paint some eggs!?" Bunny shouted.

"Yes! Now!" I stamped my right foot.

Bunny glared at Frost one last time and disappeared into a hole. A purple tulip blooming in the spot where it had closed.

"Jack! I was going to forgive you and everything!"

"What did I do?"

_Well for one, your gorgeousness made me space out and fall into a lake!_ I thought but didn't say.

Instead I said, "Just come with me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Arya POV

I took Jack to my home. A hollowed out stump with stairs leading underground. When we arrived, Jack did what he always did when he visited. He inhaled the earthy smell and sighed.

"You've been here like, a thousand times. Why do you do that every time?"

Jack turned and smiled. "I love the smell of it. It's a wonderful smell."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Thanks. Want some tea and apple cakes?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving."

"Well I'm a man. I like to eat."

I just poured the tea and smirked. I knew better then to say anything back. It would piss him off. "So how's Jamie and Sophie?"

"Fine. Jamie joined a soccer team, and Soph got a cat. Their dog doesn't like it at all."

I brought over the food and drinks and set them next to jack on the kitchen table. "How old is Jamie now?"

"He just turned ten. He'll be in middle school next year."

I nodded. I had never met Jamie, or Sophie for that matter. But I liked the sound of both kids. They seemed nice. After that, it was quiet for a few minutes, and Jack got a sad look on his face.

I put my hand on his knee. "What is it?"

A tear rolled down Jack's face and froze as a droplet on his chin. Jack wiped it away. "Pretty soon, Jamie won't believe in me anymore. Maybe not this year, but soon. I know it."

I looked into his chilling icy blue eyes which had seemed to turn lighter. "Jamie's always going to believe in you. He helped you defeat Pitch! He's not forgetting about you any time soon."

"I hope you're right Ary. I don't know what I'd do if Jamie stopped being able to see me."

"You'd live. And besides, you still have me. I'd still be good enough, right?"

Jack looked up at me and took both of my hands. Of course you'd still be good enough. You'll always be good enough. I mean, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Arya. Actually, I- I love you."

I was awe struck. Jack Frost, the biggest jokester of all time was in love with me. The goofball that painted Bunnymund hot pink and glued Easter grass to his ears only a few years ago was admitting, probably his biggest secret to me out of hope I would return feelings for him. I was the happiest being alive.

"I love you too."

Then that smile appeared. The same one that made my heart flutter earlier in the day. Then came...

the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon!

Jack POV

She loves me back! She said it! I was so scared that she was going to reject me! I thought it was going to ruin our friendship. But I was willing to take the chance if it meant she would feel the same. But then I got so happy at one time, that I wasn't sure what to do. So I kissed her. That was my first kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, she pulled away.

After pulling away, Arya blushed and turned away.

"Please Arya, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if you didn't want me to kiss you! I thought maybe you'd be ok with it."

Arya POV

Why was he apologizing? It was amazing. I wanted to kiss him again. But I was so surprised, that I had to stop for a second.

"No I like kissing you. I was just surprised."

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. "You liked it?"

"Yes. In fact I-"

I was cut off by another kiss. Jack was being gentle, carful not to mess up my hair."

When we finally stopped to breath, I was stupid enough to say, "You don't have to worry about my hair, I already fell in a lake."

He laughed. "What? When was this?"

"Today obviously."

"Well, I guess I can do this then." He took curly locks and combed through it with his fingers.

I pulled him closer and kissed the right corner of his mouth. Then the left. Then I kissed his lips, parting them and tilting my head slightly. His tongue found mine, and we moved onto French kissing. My right hand slid into his pants. I knew what I wanted from Jack Frost, and I was going to get it.

Jack POV

Her hair was soft. Ringlets curled around my fingers every time I combed through her hair. She kissed the corners of my mouth and began kissing my lips. We began French kissing and I was starting to feel a bit horny. But then her hand went in my pants. That set me up.

She started putting more force into the kiss. So I reciprocated. She found her way into my boxers and grabbed my penis gently. She rubbed her hand on it, and began rubbing the tip. Her hand was very warm. And she grabbed one of the only warm parts on my body. She took her free hand and unzipped my pants. Then she stood my up and lowered my pants and boxers to my ankles. She knelt down and put it in her mouth, sucking slowly. I ran my fingers through her hair.

She grabbed my hands and lowered me back to the chair. I sat down a she continued sucking. Eventually, she stopped and raised her head. She kissed me then stood up. Arya took off her shirt and pants, then her bra, revealing hard nipples on large breasts.

"The last part is for you to do." She said, then pulled her underwear down a little bit.

I glanced at the only barrier between me and the sweetest spot on her body. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret it."

"Frost, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Ok then. I'll be gentle."

I pulled down her underwear slowly, savoring the moment. When her womanhood was finally revealed, I almost lost it. It was one of the best things I had ever seen, along with her face and her whole naked body. I finished pulling off the underwear until she was completely naked. When I was done, I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Arya POV

He was being so gentle with me. It made me love him even more. I wasn't usually careful with myself, as I didn't consider myself to be delicate. But the way he was treating me, I felt delicate and important. He started kissing my lips, them moved to my neck, giving many love bites. He cupped my breasts and massaged them slowly.

Then he kissed the valley between my breasts and moved to my diaphragm. He slowly moved to my stomach, then down to my mound, and finally to my sweet area. He moved his hand down, and rubbed my inner thighs while kissing and licking me. He inserted his tongue and moved it around.

Jack POV

She was beautiful. When I set her down, her left leg rested slightly bent on top of the other. Her hair pooled around her delicate frame, and her eyes were staring at me with a new glimmer I had never seen before. A look that said _I trust you_.

I kissed her from her mouth to her womanhood. She moaned softly when I got to the last place, and she continued to when as I licked.

After a while off doing that, she was dripping, so I figured it was time to move on to the real thing. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I climbed on top of her and rubbed my penis on her outer area. I started easing my shaft into her. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. When I was about a quarter of the way inside of her, she cried out.

I stopped. "Are you ok?"

She nodded for me to continue. I eased all the way in until I couldn't go further. Arya's eyes were shut tight. I slowly slipped in and out of her a few times. Each time her eyes got tightened less and less, until they were open.

I stopped for a minute. "Do you want to go slower?"

Arya shook her head. "It was just starting to feel good. Go at the same pace please."

"All right." I started at the same pace, but it wasn't long before she was asking for a faster pace."

I did as she said and went faster. She was moaning, her voice vibrating as she did.

"Ja-a-a-a-a-ck! H-a-r-r-d-d-e-r! Fa-s-s-t-t-e-r! G-g-o-o d-e-e-p-p-e-e-r-r!"

I licked her nipples and sucked on one breast while cupping the other. She was running her fingers through my hair. We reached our climax at the same time. Arya was shouting loudly, I was breathing heavily.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Yes! Harder Jack! Harder! Yes!" We came at the same time.

I pulled out of her and flopped on my back. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"You fuck really well."

"I know Ary. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight babe."

She fell asleep in a second, but I stayed up and stared at the beautiful face lying next to me. Eventually, I got tired. I kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "I love you with all of my heart and then some Arya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Aria POV

I woke up to an entirely new surrounding. It was Jack's room. Of course I had been their before, but it's scary when you wake up in a different place then where you fell asleep. Also, Jack was missing from the bed. I looked around the room for him.

"Jack?"

"Morning Ary."

He stepped out of the bathroom behind me. And he was shirtless. I had never seen him shirtless because I had only taken off his bottoms. He had a nice build. A hoodie hid muscled arms and a lean six pack. I like it because he wasn't over muscled, but he didn't look like a cooked noodle.

He saw me staring and smirked. "Wanna feel?"

I looked up quickly and blushed. "Um... No thanks Frosty. We may have had sex, but I'm not going to do stuff like that randomly."

"Really? Because you would have done anything for me last night, if I would go harder. And faster. Oh, and deeper."

"Oh shut up. You wanted to do all of those things. Admit it."

Jack kissed my neck. "I still want to." He whispered.

I kissed the nape of his neck and worked my way around to his jaw line. The I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled his temple and kissed his cheekbone. He kissed my lips back, but I walked away before he could go further.

"What was that?! I was ready to take you!"

I smiled. "I know. That's why I did it. Gotta keep you interested."

Jack POV

I was making it snow in Paris, sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower when Arya flew up next to me. She was wearing a light brown sun dress that went down to her knees. It had a dark brown tie in the back, and dark brow on the collarbone area. Her hair was in ringlets down to her tailbone, and she had sandals that wrapped up mid calf.

I was staring at her with a dopey expression, when she said, " What are you looking at Frost? Hey! Pay attention to what you're doing! It's turning into a blizzard!"

"What?!" I looked around to see that the light snow was turning colder and heavier. The winds were picking up, and people below us were running for cover. I waved my staff and stopped everything. The people were looking around confused.

Arya was floating in the air five feet in front of me. "Come on Jack. I think your work here is done. Let's go flying."

We we above the Parthenon in Athens, when Arya flew so close to the roof of a house that I though she was going to crash into it. Right before her nose touched the roof, she swooped up. Her stomach almost grazed the clay tiles. She blew a stand of hair from her face and giggled. I laughed back because that strand of hair kept ending up in her face.

Arya yawned, "Jack, I'm tired. Let's go to my house."

I needed to go back to my house. "Arya, I want to go to my house. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok. I"ll go home then."

"No, no. I want you to come too."

"Hm, ok. But I'm too tired to do anything too, you know, active."

"That's ok babe. I just want you to be comfortable. Come to my house and be near me. That's all I want."

When we got to my house, Arya almost collapsed on my bed. Right before she went to sleep she asked, "Jack, how did I get to your house last night?"

"I carried you here before you woke up so you could wake up next to me."

"Why couldn't you stay at my house?"

"Manny called me back home for some reason."

"Oh. Goodnight. Love you."

"I- I love you too."

She drifted off to sleep, and I got out of bed. I walked over to the window and stood on the sill. I looked up at Manny and asked, "Why did you want me to return home?"

Manny shined a ray of light on the globe in my room. A globe that had all of the children who believed on it. The ray of light landed near the top of the globe. It was where a little red and white striped stick was poking out. On the top was a little arrow sign that said;

_ North Pole_

_Santa's Workshop_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **all**!** Ok, so now that you've read a few chapters, I'm going to say HELLO! This next chapter is going to have all of the guardians in it! Yay! Please comment! If you do, I'll give you a super AWSOME shoutout! Enjoy!**

Arya POV

"Why does he want you there? Is it about when you froze Bunny's tail to North's slay?"

"I don't think so. The meetings are usually more serious than that."

"Why did Manny want you at your house?"

"I don't know. He did want you with me though."

"Hmm. Does that mean I get to come with you then?"

Jack turned to me. "Well Manny doesn't want you alone. So I guess so."

We flew through the middle of a snowstorm, it was loud so I had to yell. "Jack! I'm cold! Make it stop!"

"I can't! I don't have any power over Norths land. We've been flying it for the past five minutes!"

"Well this sucks! Hey Jack! I was wond-" a clump of ice hit my face, numbing it "wondering what we're going to tell them I am to you! And actually, I was wondering the same thing. Am I just your lover? Am I your girlfriend? Your sweetheart? Or am I a booty call? I'm good friends with all of them. I can't have them thinking I'm a tramp." By now we were standing out of the wind on the ground.

"Why would they think that Arya? Because you're with me?"

I shook my head. "Not because I'm with you. Because I'm not with you. And I want to be with you Jack! I love you!"

"I love you too Ary. I love you with all my heart. I been wanting you to be my girlfriend for a long time Arya."

I hugged Jack. "Let's go see the other Guardians."

Jack POV

Arya became my girlfriend! I was so exited I didn't remember how to breath. But then she hugged me and I snapped back into reality. A damn good one.

As soon as we stepped foot in North's office, Toothiana flew top speed at Arya, nocking her over.

"Oh my gosh!" Tooth squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know right?! It's been too long!"

"Ladies. Please stand up." North said in a Russian accent. "This is a very important Guardian meeting."

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't be here then." Arya started to walk out the door.

Bunny emerged from the dark in a corner. "I think you're going to want to hear this Arya. It- it's about Pitch."

Arya stopped. She turned around with watery eyes. "What?"

"Pitch is back. We don't know why." Bunny siad.

Arya ran out of the room crying. I tried going after her but Bunny held me back.

"What the hell?! I need to go see what's wrong!"

"No mate. Let her go by herself. You can't comfort her with this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey people! Don't worry, I'm not going to bug you every chapter. I just want to suggest reviewing and stuff!** **What**** goes around comes back around! Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Spoiler, this is going to be a super awsome chapter!**

Arya POV

I walked through the snow, too tired to fly. Pitch was back. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't seen him in 400 years. After my father banished him for misusing his powers, he left swearing to get revenge on the guardians, my father... and the world. He also promised me that he would come back for me someday, and then we would be together. Last year he tried to get his refenge, but it didn't work out. The Man On The Moon, picked Jack to help defeat Pitch. He chose someone he knew I would fall in love with so I wouldn't ever want to go with Pitch. But the problem is...

I still love Pitch.

Jack POV

I was walking through the blizzard North had created, being pushed around by the wind, looking for Arya. She was nowhere to be found. Bubby told me to leave her. But I knew it had something to do with Pitch. I f I found out that he had hurt Arya in some way, I was going to kill him with my own hands. Guardian or not. This bitch was going down.

"Jack!" I heard a familier Australian voice somewhere in the wind behind me. "Ja- ck! PLease stop mate!"

I turned around to find bunny slowly making his way through the storm twoards me. "Bunny, I can't just wait for her to come back. I need to find her. I can't let anything happen to her. I have a feeling Pitch is going to get her. He'll hurt her if he does."

"No mate. He wouldn't hurt her. He lov- Uh probably has other plans for her than hurting her. I mean, if I were evil, I would."

"What? Wait, do you know something Bunny? Cause if you do, I need you to tell me."

"I- I don't know anything mate. I just wanted to tell you what I thought about the situation."

"Bunnymund, I know you know something important. Please. Tell me." I choked, now desperate.

"Look mate. I told you, I don't know anythi-"

"Tell me! Now!" I pointed my staff at the rabbit. He was so shocked and off guard that he didn't even remember that he had grenade eggs and several boomerangs on him.

"I- Ok mate. But we should get somewhere indoors. You're not going to like it."

**At Santa's workshop... In the office... with the other guardians...**

"A long time before any of us were born, the world was dark and gloomy. So Manny made the f-"

" Gloomy? You mean from Pitch?" I asked.

"If you would let me tell you, you wouldn't need to ask." North said, giving me a stern look.

"Sorry. Continue."

"As I was saying, the world was dark and gloomy, so Manny decided to create someone who would bring light and happiness into the world. Someone who would make people smile and laugh and feel safe."

"Pitch Black"

"Wait. You mean to tell me that Pitch was the first Guardian." I said, shocked.

"Well, he had a different name. One which nobody knows. Nobody except Man On Moon and... Arya."

"Why would Arya know?"

"She's Man On Moon's daughter Jack. And she- she was in love with him Jack."

"No! Arya would never like someone like him!"

Tooth hovered next to me. She handed me a little gold case. It had a boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes on it. It was Pitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! First I'd just like to give a big thank you to BeanieBaby96 for following me! Yay! Thanks so much!**

Jack POV

I opened the golden half cylinder that held pitches childhood teeth, as soon as I did, there was a blinding light.

_I appeared in a medieval manor, the rooms were darkly lit, and everything was made of stone or medal or stained glass. A boy of about 8 walked out of one of the doors, near where I was standing. He had jet black hair to his shoulders, pale skin, hazel eyes, and red noble boy clothes on. He walked closer to me, then right through me. As much as it hurt to have another person not even acknowledge I existed, I knew that it wasn't because he didn't believe, it was because I didn't exist yet. This boy was at least 300 years older then me._

_He walked away and went through another door. I was following him through a corridor, when someone called him._

_"Son! Where are you!?" A man called out with an Italian accent._

_"I'm just here Papa!" He ran through a door to his father._

_I walked in after him, the ceiling was high and the walls were made of grey stone with round columns holding up a painted ceiling. There was stained glass twenty feet up and stone floors with furniture decorating it. Tapestries were hung all along the walls and a statue of an Ancient Roman wind god was set in each corner of the room. In the center of the large room was a long wooden table with many chairs to match. Sitting in one of the chairs at one of the ends of the table was a man with ivory skin, green eyes and red hair. He was dressed in a blue noble mans outfit, and his hair was tied in a small ponytail behind him._

_"Are you ready for church?" The man asked his son._

_"Yes Papa. Is Mama coming with us today?"_

_"You know your mother can't join us for two more months because there's a baby in her."_

_"But why can't she come out when there's a baby? She should come to church still."_

_"Pregnant women can't go anywhere. Not even to church. It's unhealthy."_

_The little boy sighed. "Ok."_

_After that I followed them to church and waited outside. When they finally got out, he looked sleepy. He was rubbing his eyes and yawning._

_"Papa?"_

_"Yes Son?"_

_"Do I have to come with you to the towns meeting tomorrow? It'll be ever so boring."_

_"Yes. You must come. It is vital for you to see how these meetings work. You'll have to hold them someday. Now, we should stop talking about work on Sunday. No more questions about work."_

_After that they went back to their manor. Pitch ran to a room with big wooden doors. He asked the guards to open them for him. At first they were reluctant, by the boy gave them each a bag of what I supposed was money. They opened the doors and the boy ran in. He ran up to a bed, one of the only objects in the room, and climbed up. On it was a tiny woman with a big belly. She was asleep with one hand on her pregnant stomached and another one on her head._

_Pitch cuddled up next to the woman. She shifted at little bit and opened her eyes. When she saw it was her son, she closed them again and smiled._

_"My darling boy. You know you're not allowed to be in here."_

_"But I don't think you should be alone in a dark room with the windows boarded shut. The dark is scary Mama. No one should be in the dark."_

_"Oh but the dark is part of life. You have to be in it sometimes. And as for being alone, I have Maid Mary. She takes good care of me."_

_"That old prune? She's always so cranky."_

_"Because you always mess up her work and get into trouble. Like this. And don't say anything mean about her. She's nothing but good to me. Apologize. Now."_

_"Sorry."_

_His mother sat up, so now I could really see what she looked like. She had long, curly black hair, hazel eyes, and creamy tan skin. Her lips were full and her eyes were big and full of many feelings. Every second they would hold a emotion, but her facial expression always stayed the same._

_She smoothed Pitch's hair and hummed a lullaby. Then she lied down, taking her son with her and kept humming. Eventually, he fell asleep. Right before his mother did, she whispered,_

_"I love you my baby."_

_After that, there was a flash. I appeared by a creek in the forest. Next to the the creek was a black haired boy poking the water with a stick. He looked about eleven. I walked closer and knelt down next to him. He had hazel eyes and pale skin. It was Pitch. He looked really upset. Tears were streaming down his face and he was sniffling. He picked up a rock and threw it into the stream as hard as he could._

_I tried figuring out why he was so upset. I looked at everything I could see. Then I got around to his right leg. It was cut up all along the side of his calf. There was dirt and and little rocks covering the scrapes. But you could still see the blood. He reached for the would and poked one of the deepest cuts with his finger. He he cupped some water in his hand and washed it off._

_"Don't do that! You'll infect it!" I heard someone from behind me yell._

_I whipped around to see who the stranger was. Only to find out that they weren't a stranger. There, only five feet in front of me was a girl of about twelve. She had coppery blonde hair and sharp, forest green eyes. Her pale skin only had a few freckles on it, and most of those were on her arms and nose. It was Arya. She may have looked a couple years younger than when I knew her, but it was defiantly her._

_She walked closer to Pitch and smiled. Pitch stood up and moved back._

_"Wh- who are you?" He trembled._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Arya."_

_"Why are you here? Don't you have somewhere else to be!? __Leave me alone!"_

_"Well it's hard to avoid your home."_

_Pitch's eyes got wide. "You live in the woods!?"_

_"Yes. I always have."_

_"Why have I never seen you then? I come to this creek all the time!"_

_"I've never you you cry before though."_

_"I wasn't crying! And what do you mean before?"_

_"You've come here for the past two years, but I was always too scared to say hi. But then I saw you crying. It's because of that scrape, right? Let me heal it for you."_

_Pitch looked down at the scrape on his leg. "Ok. If you can. Will it hurt?"_

_"No more than the infection will if I don't."_

_Pitch nodded. Arya put her hands on the wound. She closed her eyes and whispered something too quiet to hear. Then she looked at the faint day moon and smiled._

_Arya stood up. "Ok. It's done."_

_"Wow. Thank you." Pitch smiled and touched the spot where the scrape just was. "It's like it never happened. How'd you do that?"_

_Arya helped Pitch up. "It's a secret."_

_"Well it's a good one however you do it. I'm Lucian."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I hope you like the story so far! This chapter is going to be shorter than the last one. But don't worry, the next one will be a lot longer (you'll see why). This is kinda going to be a continuation (is that a word?) of the last chap. Just so you can see Pitch and Ary's history more. This one gets a little heated up. But it's not a lemon. You liked that name Lucian didn't you? Oh yes you did. Review what you thought! Just a smily or frowny face works. I just want to know what you think. It helps me improve! :) Enjoy!**

Still Jack POV

After the last scene, a flash appeared again. I was once again by the creek. Arya and Pitch were sitting across from each other on some grass near the creek. Arya looked about 15 now. Pitch looked 14. Arya picked up a basket that I hadn't noticed before. She pulled out a handful of grapes and tossed one three feet in the air. She caught it and swallowed. Pitch gave her a surprised look. Arya giggled when she saw it.

"You're funny Arya. But I've got more skill."

Pitch tossed a grape five feet into the air and caught it.

"Please. I can do better."

"Fine. Go ahead and try. back up seven feet and catch this grape."

Arya backed up. Pitch threw the grape. Arya jumped and caught it. I was impressed.

"Hey. Back up three more feet and through it. I'll catch it sitting down."

Arya looked skeptical, but she did what he said. She through it and it tumbled through the air. Pitch moved to the right and caught it. Then, a second later, he coughed. He was holding his throat and beating his chest.

Arya rushed over. "Oh my god! Lucian! Are you ok?" She was making sure he sat up and was rubbing his back.

Suddenly, Pitch was on top of her so fast that I didn't even have time to register what happened. He leaned in close and whispered, "I love you Arya. Run away with me."

Arya blushed and turned her head. A tear rolled down the side of her face that was turned away until it fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. I can't. I need to stay here. My father says he has important plans for me very soon."

"What plans for you from your father could be more important that running away with me?"

"I'm not sure Lucian." She turned her head back to look at him. "But why would you want to run away? You're a prince with everything."

"A prince with everything who is being forced to marry a stranger in a year."

"It's your duty. Just like it's mine to stay where my father wants me to."

"Well if you're not going to run away with me, kiss me."

Arya tilted her head up and Pitch lowered his. They kissed for at least a full minute. Pitch put more force into the kiss. Arya reciprocated. He started running his hands down her sides. He started lifting up her dress, when she put her hands on his, forcing him to stop.

"Please don't. I'm not ready to have sex yet."

Pitch nodded his head. "Then let me feel you."

He worked his hands all around her, removing her dress and kissing her skin. The sight of someone else doing that to her made me pissed off and jealous. He took everything off until she was naked. He kissed her everywhere and rubbed her breasts. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Then he kissed her sweet spot. She moaned louder. He kissed up her body to her lips and back down. After a few more times of doing that, he lifted his head up and kissed her lips.

"I love you Arya. More than anyone or anything."

I was paralyzed. That's how I loved Arya. I couldn't believe Pitch and I would have something in common. But for both of us to love Arya so makes sense. She's a very lovable person.

After that, another flash appeared. Now I was in a room made entirely of silver. It was a plain room with only a few objects in it. An alter, a book, a crescent moon on the wall, and a sword. All made of silver. Behind the alter was tall a man dressed in silver robes. In front of him was a man kneeling in an entirely silver outfit. The man in the robes did the same ceremony for this man as I got when I became a guardian. The kneeling man stood up. It was Pitch. Pitch shook hands with the man and walked out the door across from him in the room.

When he got outside, Arya was waiting for him. "How'd it go?"

Pitch did an imitation of the man in the robes. "You are now Lucian, guardian of light, courage, and protector of children. I'm very sorry about what happened to you're village and family. You were very brave protecting them until your last breath."

"Oh Lucian. I'm so sorry. At least were both immortal now though. And you looking like a sexy 20 year old forever can't be bad."

"Yeah. I just wish you could be a guardian with me."

"You know I can't be a guardian. It's not my job to protect the children of Earth. I protect nature."

"Well looking fifteen forever can't be bad either."

After that they kissed. I had to look away during that. I couldn't take it.

I flashed back to reality. Everyone was staring at me. Bunny was the first to speak. "Are you alright mate?"

"No Bunny. I'm not alright."


	9. Chapter 9 Lemon!

**Ok! This is going to be a really long chap! Pitch is gonna have a point of view too! Get ready for some sweet and sour lemons! Don't forget to review!**

Arya POV

I was walking back to my house when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello Arya, my love."

I stopped in my tracks. I knew who it was behind me. I turned around and slapped the boogieman in the face.

"Ah. Still as feisty as ever."

"Feisty? No asshole. That wasn't me being feisty. That was me bitch slapping you for leaving me for 500 years. You don't get to call me _my love_ if you abandon me for five century's."

Pitch dissapered into a shadow and reappeared in mine. Then he put his hands around my diaphragm and throat pulled me into his body. "You missed me and you know it." He purred into my ear, making me shiver.

"No Pitch Black. I didn't miss you. You're an douche."

Pitch smiled. He moved his hands down my body. One hand going in my skirt, another going into my shirt. I moaned when he pushed into my spot. He kissed my neck and bit my ear lightly. "Don't resist sweetheart. You're already giving in."

He was right. I had no control left. I gave in. "Take me love."

Pitch POV

She gave in. I had my sweet Arya back in my arms. I took her back to my lair and into my room. It wasn't like the rest of my home though. The walls were black marble and the floor was dark purple sugilite. Black bear skin rugs covered the floor randomly. The bed was a black canopy with black satin curtains and a purple and black bed set. Windows weren't available since it was underground. The desk was black, with a dark purple seat. In a corner of the room was a black armchair. Across from it was a fireplace with no wood burning.

I set Arya down on the bed. She looked around. "You're room is amazing Pitch. My whole house isn't as stunning as this room."

"I like only my sleeping quarters to be lavish like this. You're the only other person who deserves to see them."

Arya took off her shirt and lied down with one knee bent and the other straight, while her hands held each other above her head with her arms stretched up. "I guess I should pay you for the privilege then. I'd like to see more of your room sometime."

I knelt on the ground and kissed her legs. They were long and soft. I moved up her body till I reached her breasts. they were soft and warm. I kissed each breast, then moved up her neck. A trail of love bites was left behind. When is saw her lips, I couldn't help but kiss them. She kissed passionately back. We kissed for a long time before I moved back down. When I got to her sweet area, she arched her back and moaned. After doing that, I felt her try to close her legs because she was ticklish.

"Ah ah ah ah. You're mine for the taking. And I'm going to take whatever I want this. This is first."

Arya POV

Pitch was doing whatever he wanted to me. And I loved it. He wasn't really sweet and gentle the whole time like Jack was he was- oh god, Jack! He was going to think I was a slut for doing this. And he'll be right. But I love Pitch too. I shouldn't love two men! I should choose one! The thing is, I'm- my thoughts was cut off by Pitch inserting me. He went slow at first, then quickly picked up the pace. He stopped for a second to turn me over and lift me into doggy position. He stopped after a minute to breath. I lied down next to him on the bed and kissed his lips. Then, when he closed his eyes, I took a ribbon from the shirt I had taken off earlier. I tied it around Pitches eyes. Then I took another ribbon and tied it around his hands And wrapped it around a bedpost To his left and right.

"Bondage? Naughty Arya." Pitch smiled.

I knew he could easily rip the ribbon of he wanted to, but he played along. First, I started kissing his forehead. Then I moved to his temples. Down to his lips, then to his jaw. I kissed his neck, shoulders, Chest, stomach, hips, and finally, his shaft. I started sucking and he growled deep in his throat. It went deeper back until it couldn't go further. I kept going it, Pitch's liquid dripping down my throat. I kept going and going and going. Then I stopped. Pitch growled again. This time, it wasn't a low purr, it was a confused, angry growl.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Your turn." I whispered.

Just as I suspected he could, Pitch ripped the ribbon. He pressed me against the bed and held my hands above my head. With the other hand, he pushed my collarbone to the bed with just enough force to keep me down but not hurt me. He thrust himself inside me and crammed his lips on mine. Then he picked me up and carried me over to the armchair. He sat in it and inserted himself. I clung onto his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

Pitch POV

She tempted me to handle her like this when she stopped earlier. I wasn't going to stop until I was done with her. I pounded her and pounded until she almost reached her climax. I wasn't done yet though. laid her over the side of the bed bed and used the last of my energy. Finally, we were done. We both got back in bed and slept. Before I fell all the way asleep though, I pulled her closer and didn't let go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! I'm sooo sorry it's taken me a long time to update. (By my own standards at least.) I've been traveling to my long distance friends house, and then we were spending time together cause we only see each other once a year. But that's not a good excuse! (Cries.) Anyway, this is going to be all about Pitch and Arya. So don't expect much Jacktion. ****Also! A shoutout to Darthcat for reviewing! Thanks so much! And I will hurry up and finish... For the big finally! **Please follow, favorite, or review! Or all three! You don't need an account to review! Just an opinion! This is a strange chap. (You'll see...) :3 Enjoy!

Pitch POV

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Arya. She was cuddled up to my chest and her right leg was wrapped around mine. The first thought I had:

God dammit I have to piss.

I didn't want to move because she was comfortable. But shit, I was about piss my pants. After ten minutes or so, I couldn't hold it anymore. I slowly started getting up.

"Mm." Arya tuned over and hid her head under the blanket.

I crept over to the bathroom. I didn't shut the door since Arya was in bed. When I came out, I didn't notice that Arya was sitting up. I went to the closet to get dressed. When I turned around to put a shirt on, Arya was blushing and looking down. I guess she hadn't seen a naked man before last night. But I hadn't seen her in century's. I didn't know if she was still a virgin before last night. I had lost it a long time ago. But Arya was usually prudish when we were young. We only kissed and felt each other. She never wanted to have sex. I had accutully been wondering about that for a long time so I decided to ask.

"Arya love?"

She stooped blushing as she looked up to my face.

"Were you a virgin before last night?"

Her face turned white. I had figured that she would have lost it before. I guess I was right. And as sad as I was, it wouldn't really be fair for her to have to wait for me for so long. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

She curled her hair on her finger. "Are you mad?"

"No. I'm a bit sad, but I'm not mad. I wouldn't expect you to wait for me if you never knew weather or not I was coming back. And I don't ever want to know who it was."

Arya bit her bottom lip and tapped the edge of the bed with her fingers. She looked down at my still exposed lower body. She lifted the blanket off of her naked body and lied down on her back. I think you know what happened next...

Arya POV

Pitch was large. Everywhere. After we had sex the first time, it hurt a little. After the second time, it hurt a lot. Pitch was looking at me, reading my facial expressions.

I combed his hair down to his forehead. "Why did you put hair up like this? You know I think it's sexy neck length. With bangs. You should comb it down for me."

"I like it like this though. It's not in my face."

I pouted and sighed. "Ok. I was just thinking about how you loved it when I combed your hair when you were stressed. And with the busyness of coming up with nightmeres, you'd be really stressed."

Pitch smiled. "How about this? If you dress up the way I want you to, I'll do my hair the way you want me to."

I grinned. "Deal." This was going to be fun.

It wasn't fun.

The female servants made out of black sand that were helping me get ready for dinner with Pitch were pulling on my corset so tight and squishing my boobs up so high, that I looked like Jessica Rabbit. I could hardly breath by the time they were done. Then I looked in the mirror.

My waste was so tiny, you could fit a doughnut around it. (Not really.) My boobs were so high, you could clearly imagine what they looked like all the way. (Really.) The slit on the sleeveless evening gown went up to my right hip. And my heels were tall and pointy enough to pop a tire. But the dress was pretty.

A dark purple satin evening gown that went down to my ankles. It was covered with black lace, and had a black satin elbow gloves to match. A plain, black satin ribbon choker was tied on the back of my neck. Purple pearl earrings hung from my ears. My hair was done into a loose bun on my head, with hair hanging in ringlets on my neck. My bangs were curled and tucked behind my ears.

I walked out to the dining room. Pitch was sitting at the table, a servant was pouring wine. I walked out and Pitch smiled. I went to pull out my chair. But Pitch got up before I could. He pulled it out and pushed it in after I sat down. During dinner, Pitch talked about what he was plotting for nightmares. During one of his explanations, he mentioned that it was for a kid named Sophie. When I heard that, I freaked out.

"Sophie!? No! You can't give her any nightmares!"

Pitch looked confused. "Why do you care about this Sophie girl all of a sudden? You didn't care before."

"Well... It's just..." I was thinking of an excuse. I couldn't let Pitch figure out that it was because Jack cared about her. Then he would find out about Jack. I knew he wouldn't take it well. "It's just that Sophie is so young for nightmares."

"But there were plenty of other children that I told you about who were much younger than Sophie. Why so you care about this child all of a sudden?"

I was silent. I just sat there and fiddled with my thumbs on my lap. I couldn't lie to Pitch again. But I couldn't tell him about Jack either. Finally, I spoke. "It's just that I like Sophie and I don't want her having any nightmares."

After a long pause, Pitch said dryly, "Fine. No nightmare for Sophie."

I was relieved. He wasn't going to give her nightmares. He also didn't even seem to know about Jack. That is, until he spoke again.

"But plenty for that fucker Jack Frost."

Then he got up, kissed me on the cheek, climbed the stairwell to the world above us, and disappeared into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So I've been having writers block. But... I'm really trying trying to update regularly! So don't give up on it! I'm just really trying to make it good. Thanks so much for all the views! (The more I get the more motivated I am to write!) Review, follow, fave. All that good stuff. Lots of feels. Enjoy!**

Pitch POV

I never wanted to know who Arya's first was. But now that I do, I can't think about anything but beating him up and giving him horrible nightmares. And it wasn't because he had sex with her. It was because he had feelings for her. And I suspected she had feelings for him. How do I know? I could sense it in her fear.

I should have killed that little snow runt last year when we were alone. Without all of those obnoxious guardians surrounding him. Bitches. I was climbing above to find Jack Frost. I was going to kick his ass. Finally, I got to the top. But no sooner that I did, I heard a female voice behind me.

Arya was yelling my name as she climbed the stairs. I turned to see her running up, out of breath. "Pitch! Wait! Plea- Please! Don't do anything to Jack! I love him!"

I stood their and stared at her. She said it. I was heartbroken. Before I wasn't sure, but now I couldn't bare to look at her as she came up to my level. I looked down. "You told me you loved me." I said calmly.

"I do Pitch! I loved you before I loved Jack."

"Then why do you l- love him?!"

"Like you said, I didn't know weather or not you were coming back. I couldn't wait for you forever! Jack was always so sweet to me. He was always their! I put him of for so long! I gave in Pitch! I'm sorry, but it happened."

I stepped closer to Arya and yanked her over by her arm. I pulled on her so hard that she tripped and fell onto me. Then I picked her up by her waist and held her in the air. She tired to get away, but my hands didn't budge. Then I pulled off her choker and tied her hands behind her back, all in a few swift motions. I puller her over, her back on my stomach. With the free hand, I dug my nails into the side of her neck.

"I hope you don't care about him too much. Because soon, he won't even remember that you did care."

"What are you going to do? Kill him? You know it's hard to kill a guardian."

"True, but I can drive him mad. And there's always torture."

Arya's eyes widened. "Don't you dare hurt him! He's innocent in this! I don't want you! I want Jack!"

I backhanded her so hard that she fell on the ground. Hitting her head on a rock as she landed. Blood pooled around her. My heart stopped. I fell on my knees to the ground and stared at woman in front of me.

"Arya! Love! I'm so sorry! Get up! Please get up! Arya!" I shook her. She didn't wake up. "No! No! Arya! Wake up love!" Hot tears spilled out of my eyes. After a long time of sobbing on her chest, I picked her up and walked to a shadow of a tree. I melted into the shadow with Arya and disappeared to get help.

Jack POV

I paced North's office as I rambled about how I couldn't believe she was in love with Pitch. The other guardians were silent as they sat around. Then there was a loud, hollow knock from the main door. North got up and poked his head out the office door.

"Who is it yetis?"

I heard the door open, then a yeti yell and pound away.

North looked back in and looked at the ground. In a shaky voice, he said, "It- It's Pitch. He's carrying Arya."

That's all it took for me to push past North and fly to the front door at top speed. Pitch was crying as he held Arya bridal style.

"Please help her. She's bleeding very badly."

I took her from him quickly And examined the back of her head, which was covered with a blood soaked piece of Pitch's coat. "What did you do to her?"

"I- she." Pitch's eyes welled up with more tears. A look of guilt came over his face. "I smacked her and she hit her head on a rock."

"You HIT her!? What the fuck!? Why did you hit her!?"

Pitch turned around. "Just make sure she gets better. She's still breathing." The he walked to the front door.

I was furious. I set Arya down on a cushioned seat and kicked the back of Pitch's right knee. He fell to the ground. Then I jumped on Pitch's back and punched his head. I flipped hi'm over and started punching his face. Then punched me back. He got up and picked me up by my hoodie. He tossed me to the side and ran out the door.

**If you like the story, pleeeeeaaaaaase review! I want to know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im sooo sorry for not updating! And I have lots of exuses! But here they are! So we just moved then I had to start school after that my computer was needed for my dad's work. I can't find the cord to my iPad, so I cant write on it because it's dead, and now I'm staying up till twelve on a school night because I want to get another chap in. Just a short one... But it will make you wonder what happens next!**

Arya POV

I woke up in a green room with rainbow feathers and gold cylinders on the wall. Tooth's palace. Little hummingbird looking fairies were carrying teeth to the cylinders. They put the teeth in there and flew off to a glass sphere to collect more that we're being dumped in by fairies with little blue and gold bowls of teeth. I got up to go out of the room, but as soon as I did, I felt dizzy and my head felt like it had been hit several times with a hammer. I curled up in a ball on the bed and started screaming. My head felt like it was going to explode. Then my stomach felt weird, and I felt nauseous. But it was nothing compared to how my head felt, so I ignored it.

By the time I could feel my heart beat in my head, Sandy, followed by Tooth, then Bunny mind came running in. The heart beat in my head was so loud that I could barely hear what anyone was saying. Muffled voices called my name and Tooth checked my heart rate and temperature. I was laid flat on the bed once again by the small group of guardians. They moved around me quickly and pampered me. But I didn't care. My head was fuzzy and hurting. Plus the nausea was getting stronger. My stomach had a weird feeling and my ears were ringing. Soon, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I was in Tooth's bedroom. In fact, I was on her green and purple covers. The canopy bed was light and feathery. I tried putting my hand to my forehead, but it wouldn't move. The comforter on the bed was too heavy for my arms right now. They were weak and sore. I could barely move a finger. Finally though, I got my hand out from under the bed and massaged my temples.

Suddely, I heard a relieved Australian accent. "You're awake finally. Good thing too. I been sitting here forever. I've got to take a slash. I tell Tooth you're awake."

"Glad to know you choose peeing over me!" I yelled as Bunny walked down the hall.

No response came back. I sighed and pulled the covers off of my body. My strength slowing coming back. I tried the stand up, and succeeded in doing so for about a minute before I tried walking. My legs delayed listening to my commands. But eventually they started working. I took maybe five steps before Tooth came in.

"What are you doing!?" Tooth exclaimed when she saw me walking. "You should be lying down!"

"Tooth, you know that I hate being stuck in one place. I have to at least move around a little."

"Not when you have a concussion! Lay back down!" She lightly pulled me back to the bed, layer me down, and tucked me in.

Suddenly I feel that nauseous feeling again. And this time, it was accompanied by vomit in my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand when I felt the vomit on my tongue. There was too much though. I went through my fingers and on to my lap... Covered by Tooths blanket.

"Ahhh. What's wrong with me?" I cried.

Tooth took a few steps back and ran quickly out the door. She yelled something about my stomach.

I sat there in the mess. What else could I do? If I got up, I would get it everywhere else. And if I tried cleaning it up, well, where would I put it? Tooth cam back in with North, Bunny, Sandy, and... Jack!

Calm and happy feelings washed over me. Then the guilt. Jack ran up to me and hugged me. Mess and all. He didn't say anything though. Soon, all of the guardians were cleaning me up, along with the bed. I was pulled into the bathroom by Tooth and washed off.

"I can do stuff myself you know. Just because I'm sick or whatever doesn't mean I'm disabled."

"I know, but you have a concussion, and something is wrong with your stomach. I'm going to help you as much as I can."

After my bath, I was checked for any stomach problems By North and some of his yeti helpers. I had to have a lot of tests done. One of them was to pee in a cup. That was fun.

When North came back, all conversation in the room was hushed. A cluster of feelings formed a ball in my throat when he finished speaking. These life changing words were:

"The results show... You're pregnant."


End file.
